warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbird
Snowbird is a beautiful, pure-white she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 293 History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight Dark River Outcast :As Lionpaw goes past her with Brambleclaw, he notices that her stomach is big and swollen with kits. She agrees to watch Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, when the queen goes on the journey to the mountains. She and Tawnypelt appear to be very good friends. Eclipse :In this book, when WindClan invades ThunderClan, Hollypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, breaks into ShadowClan's camp and pleads for help from ShadowClan. Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Russetfur agree to help them. Tawnypelt gets ready to go with Hollypaw to see what's going on right now, then asks Snowbird if she can take care of her kits, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, Flamekit, who beg to come. Snowbird agrees and watches as they take off. She is not seen in this book after this. Long Shadows ''Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice It is noted that she has left the nursery and returned to warrior duties. ''Fading Echoes :Snowbird is seen sitting with Tigerheart and Redwillow at a Gathering. She is later seen with Redwillow as the two are gossiping with two WindClan warriors. She is later seen fighting Rosepetal in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. According to Lionblaze, her eyes gave away her battle tactics. Night Whispers :Snowbird is first seen resting after the battle against ThunderClan. She has wounds on her belly, but Flametail has treated them with marigold and advised her to rest. She is later seen during the Clan meeting commenting on ThunderClan's battle strategy. She notes that while ThunderClan climbs the trees, ShadowClan is ready to pounce on them once they land. She then most likely takes part in the training session to ready her skills for the future. :Snowbird is later seen preparing to leave on a patrol with a few of her Clanmates. :Much later, she is heard by Dovepaw with her Clanmates Ratscar, Tigerheart and Pinepaw. She is amused when she sees Pinepaw fall into a snow bank. The patrol later finds Flametail and offers to help him search for herbs, since the prey is hiding. Flametail notes that he smells fresh borage on the apprentice's pelt due to the brambles preserving the borage underneath the snow. Snowbird comments that Flametail has gone crazy, but Tigerheart defends his brother, having faith that he knows what he is doing. The patrol points the way and Flametail goes and finds the borage. :After Ivypaw is captured, Snowbird is seen offering Olivenose to split a frog with her. Rowanclaw then orders her to lead a hunting patrol along with Ratscar, Scorchfur, and Applefur. :Snowbird is last seen being afraid at the Gathering after finding out that ShadowClan must stand alone. She seems to be afraid that her Clan will be attacked, but is calmed by Tawnypelt. Sign of the Moon :Snowbird does not formally appear in ''Sign of the Moon, but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' :Snowbird, along with Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, vote for Firestar to become the leader of all Clans temporarily. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters